


Rule #9: Always be on Time (for your own honeymoon)

by beggsyboo



Series: Rules were meant to be broken [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Happy Ending, Smut, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy, pre-honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity learned to follow the rules. Maybe it was because of her previous rebellious activities but by following the rules, she realized that she wouldn’t be hurt again. In walks Oliver Queen and she soon finds that rules should be adjusted if not completely broken.





	Rule #9: Always be on Time (for your own honeymoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> This is the end of this series. I might play with this story line again.
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to comment.

Three Years Later

 

“Ol...oh...oliver,” Felicity moaned

_Damn is that good._

He smirked against her glistening pussy as his tongue strokes her folds. He hums against her outer folds. She shivers.

_**I like it when she shivers.** _

“Yes, Felicity,” he mumbles as he presses kisses to her inner thighs, licking the fresh marks he left since his wedding night yesterday.

“We're...ah...wow...gonna...bbbbe....laaate,” she breathes out.

_**One more orgasm. She has to have one more orgasm.** _

He looks up at her and sees the morning light sparking off her engagement ring. Three years ago he made the best decision of his life and told Felicity he loved her. He took over as CEO of Queen Consolidated and made her the head of IT. A year later they moved into the loft together. A year after that, he proposed and yesterday they were married in front of their closest friends and family.

Felicity glances down at him noticing he stopped.

_What's wrong?_

“You're so beautiful, Mrs. Queen.”

She brushes her hand through his cropped hair.

“You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver crawls up her body, leaving a burning trail of open mouth sloppy kisses over her hip bones, her soft stomach, and over her breasts. He nips and sucks on her nipples and holds her hands in one of his above her head as the other is buried in her hair.

_Wow, those are more sensitive than I thought._

Oliver continued his trip licking around her collar bone, stopping to suck at her pulse point that he know causes her eyes to roll.

“Ugh...what...are”

“I think it's obvious what I'm doing,” he says as his tongue traces along her lips.

_**I like it when she tastes herself.** _

_I could kiss him forever._

She opens her mouth and he thrusts his tongue inside to dance with hers. He lets her hands go so he can line himself up with her entrance while the other remains in her hair. They stop kissing and the air crackles as he watches her mouth form an “o” when he slowly pushes in.

_**Felicity.** _

_Oliver._

He thrusts himself to the hilt, stalling for a moment to control the rush of need that fills him to make love to his wife, pleasure her over and over again. She brings her hands up over his shoulders and lifts her legs over his hips signaling that he can move. Oliver knows they have a plane to catch. But it is their plane and right now neither of them are thinking. Oliver slides out of her till only the tip remains inside her and forcefully drives into her. They both moan and gasp and he continues at a quickening pace. Felicity's inner walls are beginning to clench around him and he knows that she is close. He glides a hand till his thumb reaches her clit.

“Ah...ah..ah,” Felicity gasps for air.

_**That's right.** _

“Yes, cum for me Felicity. Let me hear you fall apart,” he whispers in her ear, his breath tickling the wisps of hair.

He strokes his thumb over and over her clit matching his thrusts until she explodes shouting, “Oliver.”

He follows shortly after with a few more hard thrusts. Both are breathless and don't want to move.

Felicity looks over at her sweaty Oliver. The man she fell in love with regardless of his lies, regardless of the family drama, and regardless of his scars. The man she married and plans on spending the rest of her life letting him know he deserves happiness.

_The man she is having a baby with._

“Oliver?”

He hums, “Yes.”

“I have something to tell you.”

“Can it wait till we shower and get on the plane to Bali?”

“Well...yes... and no,” she says.

“Ok, what do you have to tell me, Felicity?”

“I'm six weeks pregnant,” she spits out quickly and peaks up at him to watch his face.

_**Did she say pregnant?** _

“Yes, I said pregnant,” she smiles.

He turns to face her with damp blue eyes, “Really?”

“Remember last month when I went out in the field, got hurt and took some of Digg 'aspirins'?”

_**How can I forget?** _

“Unfortunately yes, I do.”

“Well, those aspirins interfered and I confirmed it with a blood test that...I am six weeks pregnant as of today. I was going to wait...but I thought since we are...going to Bali...and you might...”

Oliver cut her off with a kiss before she could finish.

 

“I love you, Felicity Queen.”

 

With eyes shining with happy tears, “And I love you, Oliver Queen.”

 

She watched him take their hands to touch her stomach.

 

_**I love you too.** _

 

_I love you too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://www.wordpress.com/christinabeggsblog


End file.
